In the past various attempts have been made to design hypodermic syringes with retractable needles. Typical examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,863; 5,019,044; 5,064,419; 4,950,241; and 4,978,343.
Some of these patents show the needle retracted into a hollow piston or barrel of a syringe either manually or by a spring which is biased to move the needle into a stored position either within a hollow piston or at least within the barrel of a hypodermic syringe. Such devices are only as effective and reliable as the design of the mechanisms used to retract the needle and some mechanisms may either fail to retract the needle completely or may fail to retain the needle in a retracted position.